No todo lo que brilla es oro
by Kurogane-taichou
Summary: Navidad, epoca de dar y recibir, pero ¿que es mas valioso?... soy pesimo con los summarys -.-


**bien, en primera debo decir que este es mi primer fic de One piece, segunda que me aleje mucho del anime y el manga pues no lo leo... todavia... yo como mi memoria es mala pues lo retome desde Arabasta y no voy muy lejos... tercera, este fic en un principio lo pense para el NaruHina *-* mi pareja favorita, pero el personaje no encajaria con Hinata al ser muy ambiciosa, asi que me fui por el AlLena y sale casi la misma con Lenalee -.- despues pense en el NaLu pero Lucy abandono su hogar lleno de lujos y eto de plano iria totalmente al contrario... asi que solo me quedo el LuNa... y creo que le va bien el papel xD**

**como dije antes mi primer fic de OP y por ende mi primer LuNa, no sean muy duros... nah! ataquense! soy vengativo xD muy posible rosando el casi seguro OOC... sin mas disfruten...**

* * *

><p><strong>No todo lo que brilla es oro.<strong>

Solo faltaban escasos tres días para navidad y todo el grupo de los mugiwara se encontraba reunido en el café Baratie donde trabajaba uno de sus camaradas, bueno casi todos estaban reunidos.

— ¿Dónde demonios se ha metido? —Masculló exasperada la joven de cabellera naranja bastante molesta.

—Tranquila Nami, ya sabes como es Luffy seguro tiene algo importante que hacer —Exclamó otra de cabellera azul, aunque no pertenecía formalmente al grupo era muy común verla con ellos, al igual que las otras dos chicas que los acompañaban.

—Lo dudo mucho —Fue la respuesta en coro de los amigos más cercanos al chico del sombrero de paja.

—En cuyo caso si no se aparece pronto juro que le haré pagar por hacernos esperar tanto tiempo —Amenazó Nami bastante molesta.

— ¡Ah! Nami, te vez tan linda cuando estás molesta —Comentó el joven cocinero llegando con el pedido, cabe aclarar que solo el de las chicas —Aquí tienen bellas damiselas —

—Oye ¿Y nuestro pedido? —Reclamó el de la gran nariz con molestia.

—Tendrán que esperar más tiempo las damas primero —Cortó tajante el rubio.

—Ya decía yo que no debíamos fiarnos de este camarero de tercera —Comentó el de cabellera verde con toda calma.

— ¿Dijiste algo? Malabarista de cuchillitos —Contraatacó el cocinero.

—Aquí vamos de nuevo —Suspiró el mentiroso.

—No empiecen que no estoy de humor —Masculló Nami.

—Como tu digas mi Nami —Canturreó como un tono enamorado.

—Hola chicos, lamento la tardanza —Antes de que alguien más comentara el último de los integrantes había llegado.

—Ya era hora ¿Dónde demonios estabas? —Cuestionó molesta la _tesorera_ del grupo.

—Lo siento pero es que me entretuve con unos tipos muy divertidos —Respondió totalmente despreocupado.

—Típico viniendo de ti —Exclamó el narizón.

—Llevamos esperándote más de una hora idiota —Reclamó furiosa la chica de cabellera naranja.

—Lo siento —Se disculpó o por lo menos trató de que sonara como disculpa aunque fuera con su tono despreocupado.

—Tranquila, tú mejor que nadie debes saber que él es así —La arqueóloga del grupo comentó tratando de bajar el mal humor de su amiga.

—Tienes razón, no se ni porque me molesto si siempre es lo mismo —Comentó resignada —Bueno a lo que venimos, ¿Dónde y cómo celebraremos esta noche buena y navidad? —Centralizó directo al punto.

Ese era el tema a tratar, ya que desde que entraron en vacaciones no se pudieron visitar por múltiples motivos y antes había acordado celebrar las festividades juntos como lo llevaban haciendo los dos años anteriores.

—Yo opino que sea en un bar con un espectáculo de chicas quitándose la ropa con música sensual —Opinó Brook.

Momentos después estaba en el piso producto del golpe de Nami.

— ¿Alguna sugerencia útil? —Preguntó nuevamente.

— ¿Por qué no hacerla aquí como el año pasado? —Cuestionó el cocinero.

— ¿Olvidas lo que pasó el año pasado? —Inquirió la chica de cabellera naranja.

—Tiene razón, no se tú Sanji pero yo quiero evitar problemas con el viejo de tu jefe por culpa de Luffy —Respondió el narizón recibiendo una afirmación por parte del resto.

—Pero si yo no hice nada —Se defendió el acusado.

— ¡Destruiste tres ventanas, dos mesas, cuatro sillas y quien sabe como te las ingeniaste para meter a no se cuanto animal a la fiesta! —Regañó Nami y no hablaba en sentido figurado si no de forma literal ya que metió un perro, un caballo, algunos gatos (que fueron perseguidos por el perro) varias aves y algunas especies más.

—Pero si fue muy divertido —Alegó completamente despreocupado.

—Eso ya da igual, apenas terminamos de pagar así que no quiero arriesgarme —La joven no deseaba perder algo más de su dinero.

Le costó mucho trabajo encontrar sujetos con dinero y seducirlos para poder sacarles lo necesario para pagar su parte al igual que el resto tubo que trabajar muy duro para pagar su parte incluso el mismo Sanji, aun no sabía como fue que Luffy pudo pagar si en ningún momento lo vio trabajar o hacer algo para ganar dinero y ahora que se lo preguntaba ¿Cómo le hacía para pagar todo lo que consumía en alimentos siendo un barril sin fondo?

Fuera de eso las proposiciones fueron apareciendo una a una por parte de los miembros pero ninguna convencía totalmente a Nami ya que las que parecían buenas opciones eran bastante caras y con el presupuesto que se cargaban no tenían suficiente si querían guardar algo para el año nuevo, el único que no había dicho una sola propuesta fue el mismo que los unió y líder del grupo por lo que permaneció con la vista fija en él hasta hacerlo sentir incomodo.

— ¿Qué pasa Nami?, ¿tengo algo en la cara? —Preguntó confundido por la intensa mirada de su compañera y tratando de fingir indiferencia ante lo que le hacía sentir, cosa que parecía salirle de maravilla.

—Eres el único —Eso si lo desconcertó al igual que el resto.

Nami al ser conciente de sus palabras se sonrojó levemente, ¿Cómo se le pudo ocurrir decir algo como eso? Bien pudo decir algo como "Faltas tú Luffy" o "No piensas opinar" ¿Por qué precisamente esa frase? Es cierto que al principió le pareció un chico molesto y fastidioso sin preocupaciones más que para la comida (aunque lo último no era del todo falso) cuando lo conoció realmente se dio cuenta de que era un chico que se preocupaba por sus amigos y con él era difícil aburrirse, pero también poco a poco fue conciente de su atracción por él, algo en contra de sus principios y reglas auto impuestas sobre solo salir con chicos con dinero que pudieran satisfacer todas sus exigencias y en cambio Luffy parecía no tener en que caerse muerto por las fachas que se carga siempre y sobre todo cuidando ese viejo sombrero como si fuera lo mas valioso del mundo y sin dejar que nadie lo toque.

—L-lo que quise decir es que eres el único que no ha propuesto un lugar para la fiesta —Aclaró tratando de sonar tranquila y calmarse a si misma.

Luffy pareció pensarlo unos momentos.

—Pues ¿Por qué no en mi casa? Podría prepáralo todo si quieren —Comentó despreocupado.

—Es cierto, ahora que lo mencionas nunca hemos visto tu casa —Exclamó Sanji en pose pensativa.

—Eso es cierto —Concordó Usopp.

—Puede ser una buena oportunidad y podríamos matar dos pájaros de un tiro —Comentó la morena arqueóloga.

—Bueno admito que Robin tiene razón, pero Luffy, ¿Estás seguro qué podemos confiar en ti para tener todo listo? —Cuestionó Nami bastante escéptica.

—No hay problema déjamelo a mi —Aseguró muy confiado.

—Está bien la fiesta será en tu casa, pero mañana iré contigo para asegurarme que no hagas tonterías ¿Entendiste? —

—Como tú digas Nami —Respondió de inmediato sin cambiar su tono despreocupado.

— ¿¡Esta es tu casa! —Vociferó impresionada al ver la mansión frente a ella — ¿Cuántas habitaciones tiene? —Preguntó sin salir de su asombro.

—No se, creo que mas de 50, de alguna forma siempre termino perdiéndome —Comentó con su natural tono despreocupado para después reír de igual forma.

Por su parte Nami no sabía ni que hacer o decir frente a lo que presenciaba, ¿Luffy era millonario?

—Ven vamos a dentro para que revises todo, los chicos no tardaran en llegar —Sin esperar respuesta la tomó del brazo adentrándola a la mansión.

Por dentro era aun más impresionante que por fuera, finos y antiguos jarrones adornaban las paredes junto a grandes floreros en las esquinas con flores bastante hermosas contrastando con el blanco de las paredes y los adornos navideños colocados perfectamente colocados en cada rincón de la casa.

—Esto es increíble —Musitó incrédula

— ¿Verdad? Y aun no has visto la mejor parte —Agregó guiándola al jardín donde todo estaba listo para una gran fiesta al aire libre.

—Luffy ahora si te luciste —Comentó maravillada.

El joven parecía algo inquieto cosa que notó Nami casi al instante, no era muy difícil notar cuando algo le pasaba.

— ¿Ocurre algo Luffy? —Preguntó un tanto curiosa.

—Si, bueno, veras —Estaba nervioso y eso se notaba por su tartamudeo —Acompáñame —Y nuevamente sin esperar respuesta llevó a su compañera un par de pisos mas arriba y después de pasar varias puertas se detuvo en una.

— ¿Qué está pasando Luffy? —Cuestionó bastante curiosa y un tanto molesta por la forma en la que fue arrastrada.

—Nami, se que los regalos normalmente se entregan en la navidad pero creo que en esta ocasión es mejor si lo hago ahora —

—No entiendo que quieres decirme Luffy —Exclamó confundida.

El joven del sombrero de paja simplemente abrió la puerta mostrando una amplia habitación y justo en el centro una cama matrimonial pero lo que realmente llamó la atención de la chica fue el vestido de gala junto a un conjunto de un collar de perlas y unos aretes de diamante cuidadosamente colocados en la cama.

—Luffy —Susurró cubriéndose la boca y tratando de contener la emoción —Es… ¿Para mi? —Cuestionó sin poder creerlo.

—Se que te gustan las joyas y le pregunte a las chicas que podía regalarte, como no quería meter la pata como los años anteriores decidí que lo mejor era pedirles su ayuda y bueno… ¿Te gusta? —Preguntó un tanto avergonzado.

—Me encanta —Respondió feliz pero pronto suspiró volviendo su rostro melancólico.

— ¿Qué pasa Nami? Si no te gustó pido que lo cambien y mejor te lo entrego como se debe —Repuso nervioso al notar la tristeza en el rostro de su compañera.

—No es eso —Respondió secamente.

—Entonces ¿Qué es? No entiendo nada —Comentó desconcertado.

—Es solo —Había llegado la hora de enfrentarlo, de otra forma sería más difícil en el futuro —Estuve negándolo por mucho tiempo Luffy —

— ¿Negar?, ¿Qué cosa Nami? —

—Ya no importa ¿Sabes? Si te lo dijera me tomarías como una mentira y me tacharías como el resto de los chicos de la universidad, como una chica superficial y sin escrúpulos —

—Te equivocas, yo no creo que seas así y si los demás así lo piensan es porque no conocen a la verdadera Nami —Corrigió Luffy bastante seguro.

—Luffy —Sollozó.

— ¿Qué te sucede? Dime que tienes Nami, no entiendo nada —Comenzaba a desesperarse.

—Esa actitud tuya tan despreocupada, siempre ayudando a los demás sin esperar gloria o algo a cambio pero sobre todo siempre proteger y apoyar a tus camaradas sin importarte nada —Expresó viendo a la nada antes de cerrar sus ojos suspirando pesadamente para después girar su vista al joven a su lado —Fue lo que me hizo enamorarme de ti —Bajo la vista avergonzada y resignada a recibir un rechazo.

—Nami —

—No digas nada —Interrumpió bruscamente —Llevo, mucho, mucho tiempo tratando de borrar eso, pero me di cuenta de que era inútil, no puedo y ahora que se que eres rico y sabiendo como soy y en que estatus me catalogan estoy segura de que piensas que solo lo dije por tu dinero, pero eso no me importó antes y no me importa ahora, ¡te amo! —Por primera vez desde que la salvó de esos abusivos que hacían llamar tritones y la extorsionaban a ella y su familia se permitió llorar.

—Ya te lo había dicho, yo no creo eso Nami —Exclamó abrazando a la joven tomándola por sorpresa —Porque yo conozco a la verdadera Nami, la Nami que arriesga lo que sea por sus amigos y que es incapaz de vender a alguno de los suyos sin importar el precio, la Nami que nunca dejaría solo a uno de sus amigos por muy difícil que sea la situación, esa es la Nami que conozco —

—Luffy —Sollozó con más fuerza tratando de ahogar su llanto.

El joven Mugiwara levantó el rostro de la chica sujetando su barbilla para poder verla directamente.

—Y esa es la Nami que amo —Terminó sonriendo ampliamente mostrando su dentadura en una sonrisa realmente brillante a los ojos de Nami, dándose cuenta que no todo lo que brilla es oro, pero para ella eso era aun más valioso.

Sin darse cuenta de cuando empezó sus labios ya estaban unidos en un profundo beso.

—Será mejor que me cambie, los invitados están por llegar —Comentó después de separarse.

—Creo que tienes razón, te espero abajo —Dijo robándole otro beso antes de caminar de regreso.

Nami estaba por entrar a la habitación cuando la voz de Luffy la detuvo.

—Es cierto casi lo olvido, Nami ¿Quieres ser mi novia? —Preguntó volviendo a su tono despreocupado.

Nami sonrió ante ese gesto, definitivamente nunca dejaría de ser un despistado.

—Si Luffy, acepto ser tu novia —

—Estupendo, nos vemos abajo —

Poco después cada uno de los invitados fueron llegando asombrándose por la enorme casa que poseía el su líder.

Solo Robin no parecía asombrada por el tamaño pero mantenía su atención en los jarrones de toda la casa.

—Y a todo esto ¿Dónde está Nami? —Cuestionó Zorro de forma despreocupada.

—Está arriba, no creo que tarde en bajar —Respondió despreocupado el anfitrión.

—Estas piezas son de muy buena calidad Luffy, te felicito por tu buen gusto —Comentó Robin admirando los jarrones.

—En realidad me los regalaron pero como no tenía donde ponerlos los deje ahí —Contestó de lo más normal.

—Mira que eres lento —Exclamó Usopp —Pero ¿De verdad es tan bueno este viejo jarrón? —Preguntó escéptico.

—Para un coleccionista puede valer millones —Respondió tranquilamente la arqueóloga.

— ¿Enserio esta baratija vale tanto? —Inquirió tratando de tocar el jarrón.

—Ni se te ocurra tocarlo —Amenazó Nami bajando las escaleras con todo el conjunto que le había regalado su novio, dejando con la boca abierta a Sanji y al mismo Luffy.

— ¡Nami te vez hermosa! —Halagó retorciéndose mientras corazones salían de su cuerpo y ojos.

— ¿Con qué derecho me prohíbes eso? —Preguntó el de la nariz grande ignorando al rubio.

—Con el derecho de que algún día esto también será mió —Dijo con voz autoritaria sorprendiendo al resto de sus amigos excepto a Robin que se mantuvo serena.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? —

—Ahora si que se volvió loca —Comentó el de cabellera verde antes de terminar en el piso producto del golpe de la chica.

—Nami, dime que es mentira —Dramatizó el cocinero dándose cuenta de la indirecta.

—Pues no, Luffy y yo somos novios y no dudes Luffy que no te dejaré ir —Amenazó señalandolo —Y menos ahora que sé que tienes tanta fortuna y puedo tener la vida que he deseado —Comentó soñadora.

—No se si desearte felicidades o darte el pésame —Le dijo Zorro a Luffy colocando una mano en su hombro.

Segundos después otra vez estaba besando el piso, mientras tanto Sanji estaba en el piso como muerto en vida.

—Aun no ha empezado y esta fiesta ya se ha puesto muy divertida —Comentó el anfitrión muy divertido —Por cierto Nami, te queda excelente —Alabó sin dejar su sonrisa.

—Gracias —Agradeció, no solo por el cumplido o por el vestido si no por todo lo que había hecho por ella.

* * *

><p><strong>y bien? la verdad me vi tentado a dejarlo despues del beso pero quise poner algo de Sanji y que Nami se apropiara de la casa XD ¿que les parecio nuestra avara favorita? que los tomatasos sean con vegetales frescos, al menos me serviran para una ensalada.<strong>

**tal vez le de una segunda parte pero eso dependera de ustedes y mi tiempo... sayo!**


End file.
